dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightwing: The Great Leap
Using the last remaining energy in his body, Nightwing recovers and takes Carol away from danger and into one of Batman's safe places. After this, he lets himself be taken by the automatic glider to the Batcave, where Alfred heals his wounds and allows him to recover. Nightwing returns for Carol and they go to New York, where Nightwing finds a safe place for her to stay. However, they are soon called by Two-Face and after a brief talk, Nightwing leaves Carol and goes to investigate who is responsible for the attacks. Alfred informs Nightwing that somehow, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin was found on the bullets he removed from him, but Nightwing has to return to Carol as someone has broken inside the place. Upon arriving, Nightwing is confronted by some of Batman's most dangerous enemies. Nightwing realizes that all the enemies are illusions caused by the fear toxin and he defeats all of them, while trying to control his fears. However, there's one last enemy who is not an illusion: Two-Face; who reveals that it was him all along trying to kill Carol and him who attacked Nightwing and caused the helicopter crash. Nightwing tries to fight him, but his efforts are futile and Two-Face shoots Carol, leaving her to be saved by Niwghtwing, who can't make much to save the dying woman. Hours later, Nightwing goes to Carol's funeral while Two-Face meets the criminal who paid him to kill her. However, when Two-Face learns of Carol's death, he kills the criminal and blames Nightwing for her death. After a few days, Nightwing isn't able to locate Two-Face and instead he is visited by Barbara, who is concerned about their future with Batman missing. Nightwing continues his search for Two-Face and discovers that the criminal is planning something big, but he can't unravel the mystery of his plan. Two-Face sets his plan to destroy Manhattan in half and Nightwing manages to stop his evil plan, seconds before the criminal actually accomplishes his goal. Nightwing saves New York and takes Two-Face down at the same time. It is later revealed that Nightwing actually managed to save Carol and faked her funeral to trick Two-Face. Nightwing makes sure that Two-Face is locked in Arkham Asylum and after a brief encounter with the Justice League, he goes back to New York, where Deborah informs him that she is moving out of the city, ending their relationship. Dick then decides to perform what he calls "the great leap" and he ascends to the stratosphere and dives back to Earth, breaking several world records. Aftewards, Dick enjoys a nice movie evening at Wayne Manor with Alfred and Tim, but always missing Bruce's presence. Shortly after, Nightwing decided to rebuild the partially destroyed Batcave, while still mourning Batman's loss. He was attacked by the League of Assassins, but he defeated them, just to learn that Ra's al Ghul had sent them. Nightwing travels to Ra's lair and after learning of Batman's disappearance, Ra's starts a sword fight with Nightwing, which he loses. Afterwards, Nightwing goes back to Gotham, where he finds the sword he used in battle waiting for him in the Batcave as a sign that it is up to him to stand against evil in Batman's absence. A few days later, Nightwing finally decides to move back to Gotham permanently and with help from the JSA, he empties his New York Headquearters in no time. While in Gotham, Dick rebuilds and repairs the damage done to the Batcave and he decides to focus entirely on his crime fighting career in memory of Bruce. Shortly after, Dick visits Barbara for her birthday and as a present, he takes her to skydive, which makes her really happy. | Issues = * -- Batman R.I.P. * -- Batman R.I.P. * -- Batman R.I.P. * -- Batman R.I.P. * -- Last Rites * -- Faces of Evil * -- Last Rites, Origins and Omens | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }} Category:Batman R.I.P. Category:Nightwing Storylines